Resistance
by 9aza
Summary: AU G1/Beast Wars. Sequel to Undisclosed Desires. A songfic set to 'Resistance' by Muse. Sunstorm and Starscream are on the run, but why? Warning: slash. Cover art by mucun on deviantArt.


A/N: The idea for this story was suggested by the awesome Wannabe Starscream, so thank her for the fact that this was written. X)

I highly recommend listening to Muse's 'Resistance' while reading this, mostly because the instrumental at the end really fits the end of the fic.

Also, Beast Wars fans, do remember that this is an AU fic, so forgive me if anything is wrong.

Special thanks to Jesus Luvs Everyone for editing this. :3

Cover art by mucun and can be found : / / mucun. deviantart gallery/ ?offset=72#/d202msw

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Resistance**

_The Maximal Council waited patiently as the Predacon mercenary glanced over the file he was given._

"_You hired me to track a mech I saw die myself?," asked the mercenary._

"_He's not dead. There have been several reported sightings on different planets," said a Council member, "and he has been seen with another, a yellow Seeker."_

"_It could just be another Seeker with a similar color scheme," dismissed the mercenary, though there was a flicker of interest in his optics when the Council member mentioned the second Seeker._

"_Look, if it is truly a waste of our time, what should it matter to you? You are still going to be paid," added a second Council member._

_The mercenary thought for a minute before replying, "Alright. I'll take the job."_

"_Good, but you are only to find this Seeker. Our mechs will handle the rest."_

**XXX**

'_Is our secret safe tonight_

_And are we out of sight_

_Or will our world come tumbling down?_

_Will they find our hiding place_

_Is this our last embrace_

_Or will the walls start caving in?'_

Sunstorm kept an optic on the entrance of the cave where he and his starlight were currently hiding in. It was his turn to keep watch while Starscream recharged.

How long has this been going on? Could they really keep this up forever?

Sunstorm prayed to Primus that they wouldn't have to hide anymore.

SNAP!

Sunstorm's helm turned at the direction of the sound. What was that?

The gold Seeker stood up and aimed his null-ray at the unseen threat. As he charged his weapon, he heard the sound of a blaster going off, and pain overwhelmed his sensors. Warnings were popping up in his HUD, and he fell.

As Sunstorm began to fall into stasis lock, he watched in horror as the Maximals dragged his starlight, who was screeching and struggling, away from him. Sunstorm felt useless. He couldn't even reach out to Starscream.

Then a Maximal stood over Sunstorm, with a blaster aimed at the Seeker's helm.

_Sunstorm!_, screamed his starlight over their bond.

His sight was leaving him. So weak…

The Maximal was about to pull the trigger.

_NO!_

The pain started to ebb away, and Sunstorm was engulfed by the darkness.

'_(It could be wrong, could be wrong) But it should have been right_

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong) To let our hearts ignite_

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong) Are we digging a hole?_

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong) This is out of control'_

Ever since the night they bonded, Starscream really believed that he and Sunstorm could have a good life together.

How wrong he was.

Everything was going well, until the first attack happened.

They were wandering around an alien marketplace when a shot was heard and their guide collapsed, with a hole his head.

Luckily, the Seekers were able to find the sniper and dispose of him quickly.

Another attack occurred a few days later, then another, then another, and soon both Seekers were constantly on the lookout. But the odd thing that they noticed was that every attacker was a Maximal. It was obvious that there was someone out there who wanted them, but who and why? Those were the questions.

The next attacker, they captured and interrogated. Well, Starscream interrogated him while Sunstorm watched nearby. It didn't take long for the Maximal to start talking and what they learned disturbed them.

The Maximal Council wanted to capture Starscream so they can force him to reveal how Shockwave created clones (Starscream was one of the few mechs who knew how the Cyclops did it) and use him to recreate his immortal spark.

Starscream felt sick with guilt. It was all his fault that the Maximals were attacking and it was his fault that Sunstorm's life was now in danger.

Sunstorm felt Starscream's guilt over their bond, and he turned his darkly glowing optics on the Maximal and finished him off. Then he pulled his starlight close and kissed him. "I will stay by your side no matter what. I won't let them take you."

"It's you I'm worried about," murmured the tri-colored Seeker at the time.

Now Starscream watched, restrained by stasis cuffs, as the Maximal captain aimed at his bondmate's helm. He screamed, pleading that they leave Sunstorm alone, and then Starscream felt a prick in his neck.

He started to feel dizzy, and it was becoming difficult for him to keep his optics online.

Sunstorm's side of the bond was weakening.

_Sunstorm… Don't die…_

'_(It could be wrong, could be wrong) It can never last_

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong) Must erase it fast_

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong) But it could have been right_

_(It could be wrong, could be...)'_

The Maximals carried the unconscious Seeker, they had gotten tired of his screeching and so they sedated him, back to their ship, leaving their captain to deal with the other Seeker.

The captain was about to shoot the extra Seeker when a voice spoke up, "Wait!"

He turned and saw the Predacon mercenary, Ravage, standing a few feet away. "What do you want Ravage?"

"Don't kill this Seeker. They're so rare now…"

The captain rolled his optics. Leave it to an ex-Dececpticon to want to preserve some part of his kind's 'glorious' past.

"Fine. This one is just going to deactivate soon, anyway," he muttered as he returned to the ship.

Once the Maximals were gone, Ravage picked up the gold Seeker and took him back to his own ship for repairs.

"I better not regret this," growled the Predacon as he began to repair the Seeker.

'_Love is our resistance_

_They'll keep us apart and they won't to stop breaking us down_

_Hold me_

_Our lips must always be sealed'_

Starscream woke up to horrible pain. He glanced at the origin of the pain and saw a large gash on his wing.

"Good to see you're awake," said a figure whose face was covered by shadows, "Now I'm going to ask you a few questions and if you don't answer them, I'm going to have cut you again." He stepped out of the shadows, holding a laser scalpel, and Starscream saw the Maximal symbol on his shoulder.

**XXX**

"_Well? Did you get anything from him?," asked a Council member through the video comm-link._

_The interrogator shook his helm. "Negative, he's proving to be much more stubborn than we previously thought."_

"_He did survive being Megatron's Second-In-Command for a long time," murmured another Council member._

"_What do you want me to do with him?," asked the interrogator._

_The entire Council smirked._

"_If Starscream won't talk, then we must do our own research… on him."_

_The interrogator nodded in understanding._

**XXX**

_'If we live a life in fear_

_I'll wait a thousand years_

_Just to see you smile again'_

Sunstorm onlined his optics, and the first thing he noticed was that he was strapped to a berth. He started to struggle.

"Hey!," shouted a voice, "Stop that, you're going to open your wounds!"

The clone stopped and looked at the owner of the voice. "Who are you?"

The mech rose an optic ridge. "Don't tell me you can't remember me, after all, I was the one who told you where Shockwave kept the key card to the ship you used to escape."

Sunstorm's optics widened, "Ravage?"

The Predacon smiled, "So you really are Sunstorm and not some other Seeker."

"How…"

"After the Great War I was granted amnesty and was reformatted into a Predacon. I'm a mercenary now."

"But where's Starscream?," Sunstorm asked worriedly.

Ravage let out an air intake, "Trust me Sunstorm, you're better off without him. Nothing but trouble, that one..."

Sunstorm glared at Ravage and asked again, "Where's Starscream?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" the ex-Decepticon asked.

"He's my bondmate," Sunstorm said, "and he blocked his end of the bond."

"Bondmates… Sunstorm, what were you thinking?"

"I love him, Ravage, I really do," the gold Seeker replied, "now where is he?"

"The Maximals have him. They took him to a lab not far from Colony Omicron."

Sunstorm looked downcast. He failed to protect his starlight.

"How did they find us?," he whispered.

The former Cassette heard him, "I led them to you. They hired me to track you two down."

Sunstorm was filled with rage, "How could you? You knew who we were and you sold us out for some credits!"

"Hold your glossa, clone," Ravage hissed, "I didn't know for sure if you were the other Seeker and I wasn't exactly friends with Starscream. Besides, I thought the Maximal Council was being delusional. I didn't know Starscream was somehow resurrected."

As much as Sunstorm wanted to, he really couldn't be angry at Ravage, and he knew that he wasn't strong enough to save Starscream on his own, "Ravage, I need your help."

The Predacon narrowed his optics, "No, I know what you're going to say, and I'm not putting my spark on the line for that traitor."

Sunstorm figured as much, but he knew something that would convince Ravage to help, "The Maximals want to get their servos on Shockwave's cloning research, and Starscream's one of the few who knows the science behind it. They want to create the perfect soldier, just like Shockwave did. But unlike Shockwave, they're planning to make their clones immortal, like Starscream…"

Ravage growled at this new information. Those Maximal fools cannot have that research! "I'm in."

'_Kill your prayers for love and peace_

_You'll wake the thought police_

_We can't hide the truth inside'_

Pain! Too much pain! Someone make it stop!

Starscream felt like his spark was being torn to shreds by the Maximal scientists. He wanted to lose consciousness but knew that if he did, the Maximal scientists would just send volts of electricity straight to his spark to wake him up. It was so tempting to open his end of the bond and let Sunstorm know where he was. NO! If Sunstorm knew the location of the lab, he would try to rescue Starscream on his own and possibly get himself killed!

No matter how much he missed his bondmate, he couldn't, wouldn't, open his end of the bond.

From the looks he saw on the scientists' faces, they were getting the information they wanted. It wouldn't be long until they learned everything…

'_(It could be wrong, could be wrong) But it should have been right_

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong) To let our hearts ignite_

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong) Are we digging a hole?'_

_'__(It could be wrong, could be wrong) This is out of control_

In the ship, Sunstorm was praying for Primus's blessing on his and Ravage's rescue attempt and that He would forgive Sunstorm for his future actions.

Meanwhile, Ravage snuck inside the lab and crept into the security room. There was only one guard in the room, and he wasn't exactly being attentive.

Too easy. The Maximals were as bad as their ancestors (minus Red Alert and Prowl) when it came to security.

Ravage grabbed the mech and slit his main Energon line before he could make a sound. Then he shoved the deactivated mech out of his seat, erased all footage from the last few hours, and shut off the cameras.

He commed Sunstorm and told him to meet him at the east entrance of the lab. When Ravage arrived a few minutes later, he saw a guard, weapon drawn, approaching Sunstorm. _Slaggit!_

Sunstorm didn't appear to be bothered by the guard's presence. The guard ordered Sunstorm to leave area, but the gold Seeker didn't listen and kept walking towards the entrance.

_Sun__storm, what are you doing?,_ thought Ravage angrily, _Back off and let me handle him!_

The guard raised his blaster, but before he could shoot, Sunstorm grabbed the mech's helm and the Seeker was glowing. The mech opened his mouth to scream, but it was too late, his face was melted and Sunstorm dug his claws into his processor. Once the mech was deactivated, Sunstorm dropped him.

"I thought Shockwave fixed you," commented Ravage as Sunstorm walked by him, no longer incandescent.

"He did. I just now have more control over my gift."

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong) It can never last_

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong) Must erase it fast_

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong) But it could have been right_

_(It could be wrong, could be...)'_

The pain was starting to become too much. How much longer could Starscream take this? He could tell the scientists were enjoying this. Slagging Pit spawn.

Oh no. He was starting to lose consciousness again.

But instead of feeling more pain, Starscream felt nothing. Instead of hearing his own hoarse screams, Starscream heard the panicked screams of the scientists. What was going on?

'_Love is our resistance_

_They'll keep us apart and they won't to stop breaking us down_

_Hold me_

_Our lips must always be sealed'_

Once all the scientists had fled or were deactivated, Sunstorm rushed to Starscream's side and gasped at the sight.

His starlight's wings were mangled and were practically cut to ribbons, his thrusters were crushed, his optics were cracked, his orange cockpit was shattered, his digits were broken, there were dents all over his chassis, and his spark chamber was open, with wires and tubes inserted inside it.

Sunstorm began pulling out the wires and tubes out of his bondmate and Ravage tried to stop the bleeding from the worst wounds.

Starscream's optics onlined and whispered, voice full of static, "S-Sunstorm?"

"I'm here, Starscream. Let me in," said Sunstorm.

The tri-colored Seeker nodded slightly and opened his side of their bond. Sunstorm was shocked at what he saw in his starlight's memories and sent him feelings of safety, comfort, and love.

"As nice of reunion this is, we have to go," urged Ravage, "the survivors have probably called for backup by now."

Sunstorm nodded and picked up Starscream. Then the three headed back to Ravage's ship.

'_The night has reached its end_

_We can't pretend_

_We must run_

_We must run_

_It's time to run_

_Take us away from here_

_Protect us from further harm_

_Resistance'_

Sunstorm held Starscream close to his chassis, listening to the sound of their sparks pulsating simultaneously. He hadn't let go of his starlight ever since he and Ravage finished his repairs.

They had been traveling with Ravage for a while now, but there had been no further attempts at capturing and/or killing them.

Perhaps Primus answered Sunstorm's prayers and stopped the Maximals from coming after them.

"So what happens now?" asked Ravage.

Sunstorm glanced over at the Predacon and answered, "Well, Starscream and I will have to get another ship, and when we do, we'll do what we always done: roam. Hopefully, we won't see any more Maximals out there."

Ravage nodded in agreement. "I still don't like your bondmate… But, I do wish you two the best."

The gold Seeker smiled and said, "Thank you Ravage, for everything."

**XXX**

"_So he escaped then?" asked a Council member._

_The messenger nodded and handed him a file, "This was all the scientists learned while he was in their custody."_

_The Council looked over the file and murmured among each other._

_The Head of the Council finally spoke, "This information is sufficient enough for our plans to proceed."_

**XXX**

_The Maximals used that research, incomplete as it was, to create a protoform with a synthetic immortal spark._

_They were fools._

The scientist started systems that would help bring the protoform, the product of years of hard work and trial and error, online.

Its green optics began to glow as it became conscious. The scientist leaned over his creation and said, "Welcome to the world of the online, Protoform X."

Protoform X looked at his creator and then he reached up, touched the scientist's neck before pulling out his Energon lines. Mech fluid sprayed everywhere.

_Fools who had created a horrible monster that was now unleashed…_

* * *

A/N: Another special thanks to Wannabe Nightmare and BackgroundRobot-11 for giving me information on Ravage and Rampage (Protoform X). Please check out their stories!

I hoped you all enjoyed this and please review if you did.


End file.
